MÁS ALLÁ DEL DOLOR
by MakioIn
Summary: Los caminos de Kei y Tadashi sólo se cruzaron una vez, y ante las circunstancias que los rodearon cuando niños, aquel recuerdo seguía latente. Uno de ellos sólo pensaba que había sido parte de su imaginación por su necesidad de no estar solo, y el otro añorando algún día poder volver a hablarle.
" **CRECIENDO CON DOLOR"**

 **CROSSOVER.**

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – se inclinó un pequeño azabache, intentando ver el rostro del niño que se veía tan desesperado y solo. Posó una mano sobre su hombro, queriendo consolarlo.

\- t-todos me odian- respondió entre sollozos un menor de cabellera rubia y unos ojos ennegrecidos por la falta de sueño, intentando reprimir el dolor.

Los lentes de quien lloraba yacían en el suelo, así que el pequeño de pecas los levanto y limpio, al igual que las lágrimas que caían del rostro contrario, y se los colocó; cuando éste alzo la vista se encontró con que el azabache intentaba sonreír.

\- yo no te odio; no deberías dejar que el llanto cubra tus hermosos ojos, que son del color de la arena que nos rodea – intento sonreír ¿no crees qué sería mejor sí los adornas con una sonrisa? – aunque no tuviera ni diez años, podía notarse que el menor era alguien muy despierto.

Esos ojos dorados y húmedos, se impregnaron en su memoria, podía sentir la misma angustia por el que el rubio estaba pasando; le comprimía el pecho y tenía ganas de llorar con él.

\- ¡Tadashi! – una voz femenina le llamó, la cual se acercaba, era la madre del de pecas, y éste volteo a verla preocupado, pues quería que lo ayudara a calmar el dolor del contrario, pero sólo se llevó una sorpresa - ¡aléjate de ese monstruo!

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, la mujer ya lo había alzado entre sus brazos, y con rapidez había encaminado sus pasos lejos de aquella criatura que reanudaba el llanto. La mano de Tadashi se alargaba en un intento por no querer abandonarlo; mientras pensaba en el por qué le habían llamado monstruo. ¿Cómo podía ser uno, alguien que lloraba de tal forma que conmovía el corazón? ¿Un monstruo era capaz de sentir dolor? Yamaguchi Tadashi, era sólo un niño, pero estaba completamente seguro de que aquel frágil ser era todo, menos un monstruo.

Los padres del pecoso le habían prohibido acercarse de nuevo al menor de los Tsukishima, pues aquél guarda una criatura despiadada, que en cualquier momento acabaría con toda la aldea si no lograban controlarlo pronto. Es por eso que el Kazekage había mandado a encargarse del pequeño problema que suscitaba la existencia de Kei; varios de ellos permanecían al clan Yamaguchi, quienes siempre habían estado en contra de que Sunagakure mantuvieran al "una cola", todos perecieron ante el instinto de supervivencia del menor, quien para ese tiempo ya había decido que estaría solo, pues no necesitaba de nadie más para vivir. Si nadie iba a amarlo se amaría por su cuenta.

La familia Yamaguchi conocía todos los riesgos, el dolor y peligros que ser un ninja comprendían. Por lo que con miedo de que algo fuera a pasarle a su pequeño, hicieron todo lo posible para alejarlo de ese mundo, ya que por las constantes intenciones de matar a Tsukishima Kei su linaje se estaba perdiendo. Pero esto sólo origino que Tadashi se volviera temeroso de lo que sea que hubiera fuera de los muros, tímido incluso con las mismas personas de su entorno y aunque aún tenía un buen juicio ya no estaba convencido de creer completamente en él.

Los años pasaron, y ambos crecieron sin volverse a cruzar; finalmente Kei se había vuelto el Kazekage de la aldea, pero con una personalidad estoica y a veces sarcástica; las personas, al menos la mayoría de ellas ya no le temían y aceptaban que alguien como "él" los protegiese. Yamaguchi estaba feliz por eso, después de todo aún seguía grabado en su mente el día que le conoció; pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en que no sería jamás capaz de hablarle, seguramente no le recordaba, así como también, pensaba en lo doble moralista que se vería si lo hacía, seguramente pensaría que lo hacía sólo por el título así que era preferible mantenerse alejado.

La vida de Tadashi era aburrida; pocas veces veía a sus padres, obviamente porque ellos se la pasaban en misiones, mientras que él sólo vendía flores; sí, ese era el plan perfecto de sus progenitores para mantenerlo ajeno a todo peligro, tener una floristería que atender todos los días. Tenía amigos, pero varios de ellos ya habían iniciado su vida como Chunin genin y estaba Oikawa; quien era más grande que él y Jounin, lo veía de forma regular, ya que al ser practicante del taijutsu no lo llamaban demasiado, por lo cual probablemente eso le tenía frustrado, sobre todo porque no tenía las habilidades de los ninjas normales. Sólo podía ver a la gente pasar, mientras se recargaba en el vitral, pues tampoco había mucha demanda por su producto, aunque se encargara de mantenerlas siempre frescas y frondosas.

\- señor, usted no tiene que hacer esto.

\- no sabía que como Kage tenía prohibido mirar flores, Takeda - sonó burlona, el rubio también había levantado una ceja para dar énfasis a su comentario. Por lo que su consejero sólo agacho la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

Cuando Yamaguchi se dio cuenta de quien había entrado sus ojos se abrieron por la emoción que le causaba, no podía creer que alguien como él pudiera entrar a un establecimiento tan humilde; se acomodó de inmediato el mandil, para salir detrás del mostrador.

\- ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? – se apresuró a decir, aunque con un tono un tanto nervioso

\- si – contestó el consejero – buscamos unas flores blancas, ah...pequeñas...

\- blancas, pequeñas – el azabache lo medito un momento, intentando pensar en las flores pequeñas que tenía en el pequeño invernadero de la parte trasera - Nerisyrenia, Oenothera, Kaernemalvastrum.

\- sinceridad – mencionó el rubio, y unos ojos confundidos le miraron en respuesta – es lo que significa, o al menos eso es lo que mi hermano me ha dicho – desvió su mirada un tanto apenado, pero sin perder la elegancia.

\- ¿sinc...? Oh, Lunarias, si no me equivoco en el lenguaje de las flores ellas significan sinceridad – sonrió de nuevo, tantos años trabajando con flores había servido de algo, se rasco un poco la nuca – deme un momento para que se las muestre, casi no las piden y aunque son muy sencillas son bastante hermosas – salió disparado a la parte posterior de la tienda, buscando entre todos los espacios a las mencionadas, hasta que las halló, con cuidado las removió de la tierra y colocó en una maceta con el fin de poder mostrárselas – son éstas – dijo una vez regreso – apuesto que la persona a quien están destinadas estará feliz si se las da.

\- no sé si pueda estar feliz, después de todo ella ya está muerta.

\- lo siento, dije algo que no debía – se llevó las manos a su boca alarmado y avergonzado; después de tantos años tenía la oportunidad de volver a hablarle, y a la primera hacia las cosas mal.

\- no te preocupes, después de todo no tenías la oportunidad de saberlo.

\- aun así, me disculpo – no fue capaz de mirarle de nuevo, y sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, probablemente esas pecas se marcarían aún más.

\- ¿te conozco? – una mano se posó sobre su mejilla, lo cual le hizo dar un salto al asustarse, obligándolo a levantar la vista hacia el más alto. Esos dorados ojos le miraban, penetraban sus sentidos, como si examinaran su alma y sintió como esa calidez le abandonaba, cuando el rubio le soltó de una forma algo tosca.

\- ...no, no lo creo – mintió con pesar, después de todo si no recordaba ese día, era mejor no decirle que su madre le había llamado monstruo.

La arena comenzó a deslizarse, de forma que también le acariciaba y le rodeaba la nuca, como si ella supiera que el azabache mentía. Pero antes de poder descubrir algo, la puerta sonó y una voz estridente llamó la atención de todos.

-Ta...da...shi – se escuchó la cantarina voz de Oikawa que entraba a la tienda – espero que no estés ocupado hoy en la noche, ya que tus padres no están pensé que podríamos práctic... - no se había fijado en la presencia del cliente hasta que le miró a la cara, con un gesto de disgusto – que sorpresa, el Kazekage nos visita – volteó a ver al pecoso – Tadashi, esto no les gustará a tus padres si se enteran.

\- no tienen por qué enterarse si tu no se los dices Tooru – inquirió el menor, un tanto molesto porque le interrumpiera, pero sólo se limitó a suspirar – lo siento por eso, ¿quiere que se las envuelva o prefiere sembrarlas?

\- para sembrarlas – él sabía sobre cuidado de plantas, plantas que no requirieran mucha agua. Pensaba en ello como un buen pasatiempo; pues, aunque ya había sido aceptado por algunos, aun podía sentir el odio de otros, como el de la persona que tenía detrás de él. Pero el azabache, era diferente, veía respeto, sí, pero no miedo y eso le gustaba – eso es todo por mi parte, los problemas que mi visita pueda ocasionarle, espero que no sean muchos – soltó una sonrisa ladina.

\- usted no tiene por qué preocuparse – sonrió tontamente, que el kage se preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser así de feliz, esa sonrisa le recordaba al molesto peligris de la aldea de la Hoja, pensaba que éste era un tonto, aunque le agradaba de cierta manera, le había abierto los ojos; pero quien tenía en frente era como las flores que compraba, sincero.

– …nos vemos...–concluyó el rubio retirándose del lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada penetrante y estudiosa.

Tadashi pensó que esa sería la última vez que hablaría con esa persona, pero, aunque fuera por unos minutos, estaba feliz de que hubiera sucedido. Podía tener el anhelo, de que algún día las palabras dichas por el contrario se volvieran realidad y sus caminos se cruzaran una vez más, muchas más. ¿Era razonable que su corazón latiera de tal modo, por tan sólo ver a aquellos ojos? Si estaba enloqueciendo, entonces le gustaba que fuera de ese modo.

-Tadashi, deja de estar en las nubes - le regañó el castaño, mientras le revolvía agresivamente el cabello – debes de tener cuidado con ese sujeto, aunque ahora sea el kazekage eso no le quita lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser.

\- ¡él no es peligroso! – le miró con el ceño fruncido – Tooru, no puedes dejarte llevar por lo que todos dicen.

\- tú no has visto lo que él realmente puede hacer, de lo que tus padres quieren protegerte; es un monstruo, y no puedes confiar en él – respondió con un dejo de ira – no le dieron su posición porque fuera una buena persona, sino para mantenernos seguros, es la excusa perfecta para mantenerlo vigilarlo.

\- yo intento ver más allá de las apariencias – negó con la cabeza, quitándose el mandil y dejándolo sobre el mostrador – de lo que todos intentan hacernos creer... nos vemos después Tooru.

\- espera ¿a dónde vas Tadashi?

\- a vivir – le sonrió, pues a veces, cuando sus padres no estaban, deseaba dejar el miedo atrás y experimentar, aunque nunca pasaba de los enormes muros que custodiaban la aldea – cierra la tienda cuando te vayas.

El sol se estaba ocultando entre las casas rudimentarias que parecían ser de arena, le gustaba esa vista, el lugar en el que había crecido. Caminaba cerca de las murallas, por donde la vigilancia era poca, cuando sus padres no estaban, él ocupaba esa oportunidad para descubrir un poco más de lo que se le había prohibido, y aunque fuera con miedo luchaba contra sí, para enfrentarse a ese mundo que se le abría. Mientras hacia su recorrido, encontró una abertura. ¿Cómo era posible? Si cualquier enemigo se daba cuenta, podría ser el fin de todos, debía avisar de ello, e iba a hacerlo pues su cuerpo ya había girado para irse, pero se mordió el labio y se quedó quieto mirando hacia lo que parecía ser el vasto desierto que los rodeaba.

\- sólo será por esta vez, sólo mirare y me iré. Sí – se dijo sabiendo que nadie lo escuchaba. Entonces cruzo, tardo unos minutos en recorrer la gruesa pared, y cuando por fin estaba afuera sus ojos miraron maravillados el paisaje, no había vegetación, ni casas más que la aldea que tenía detrás, pero aun así era hermoso; pensaba que si daba un paso más se perdería en la inmensidad del mundo - ¿Cómo pude perderme de esto todos estos años? – se dejó caer al suelo, y mientras guardaba cada milímetro en sus recuerdos una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- hay reglas que se deben seguir para poder salir de la aldea.

El azabache dio un saltó al escuchar esa voz que reconocía, aunque sólo la hubiera escuchado unas cuantas veces. Giró su rostro para darse cuenta de que era quien creía y se levantó de golpe.

\- yo, yo lo siento, encontré la abertura, p-planeaba decirlo, pero yo...yo lo siento – bajo la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe enfrente de él?

\- deja de disculparte por todo, es molesto, además yo la abrí - le miró tranquilo, y aunque pareciera enfadado, el pecoso podía decir que no lo estaba. Él pudo notar una vez más confusión en el rostro del azabache, así que siguió hablando – mi deber es vigilar cada centímetro de este lugar, y te encontré; no parece ser la primera vez que deambulas por los límites, pero hoy por fin pude notar que tenías el deseo de salir.

No hubo respuesta por parte del pecoso, sólo un aumento en el tono de su rostro, era imposible que tuviera insolación cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, y las noches en Sunagakure eran las más frías, pero el pensar en que, una persona tan importante como él lo había notado, pese a que no era nadie, lo hacía feliz.

\- ¿me temes? ¿me odias? ¿es por eso que no me respondes?... Porque fui yo quien mato a la mayoría de tu familia, Yamaguchi Tadashi. ¿Me consideras un monstruo como todos? – preguntó al no tener respuesta. Había hecho una pequeña investigación del dueño de la tienda, pues seguía pareciéndole conocido, y había encontrado información reveladora; así que había decidido saciar su curiosidad, preguntándole qué pensaba sobre él, aunque esa clase de cosas le había dejado de importar hace mucho. Pero ridículamente necesitaba escucharlo del azabache.

\- ... - bajo más la cabeza, pues él no pensaba ninguna de esas cosas, se acercó más a él y posó una mano sobre el pecho contrario - ¿Por qué habría de odiarte? Mi familia tomo su decisión al aceptar esa misión, y tú sólo luchabas por tu vida, eso lo comprendo – entonces levanto la vista, y tomando valor, lo enfrentó - Tampoco pienso que seas un monstruo, porque ¿Qué ser sería feliz de que le aprisionaran y le quitaran su libertad? Tu no fuiste quien decidió tenerlo, pero sin embargo has luchado por mantenernos a salvo – acerco sus manos a unas marcadas ojeras que se posaban debajo de las cuencas doradas – has sacrificado todo porque el Shukaku no te domine – él también había investigado un poco sobre los seres con cola, además de la información que sus padres le habían dado, especialmente para que le temiera; y había escuchado también los rumores de que, si el rubio dormía, aquel ser tomaría el control de su cuerpo – yo no podría ser capaz de odiarte, cuando eres capaz de amar a tu manera – se mordió el labio – no voy a convertirte en un monstruo porque siempre supe que no lo eras.

Así el rubio supo o intuyó que se trataba de aquel niño que conoció en el pasado; el cual había pensado que era parte de su imaginación, en sus tantos intentos por no estar solo; no podía estar seguro de que fuera el mismo, pero por un momento así quería creerlo.


End file.
